


Willing/Wanting

by TigerPrawn



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussions about the past, Domestic, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Het, Lust, Masturbation, Nigel Lecter - Freeform, Nigel is a gentleman, Nipple Play, Protected Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, college student Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Abigail goes home for the weekend to find Hannibal and Will have gone on a trip and Hannibal's estranged brother is staying in the guest suite...





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Were My Little Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546941) by [ishipthemsogoddamnhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard), [Yggdrastiles (yoingle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoingle/pseuds/Yggdrastiles). 



> First foray into writing het since... around 2007ish... 0_0  
> Kudos to ishipthemsogoddamnhard and Yggdrastiles (yoingle) for this ship!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/48382674182/in/dateposted/)

**Friday**

“Hey! Is anyone home? Will?” Abigail let herself in, dropping her backpack inside the door before walking through to the kitchen. Usually if there wasn’t anyone in there, there would at least be some sign of recent activity. The coffee contraption on, or some breakfast plates draining by the skin. 

She would have guessed that no one was there at all had it not been for the cereal bowl on the breakfast bar. The sludgy remnants of cereal and milk were congealing in the bottom of the bowl and some spilled milk had dried to the counter. 

Abigail frowned, knowing that Hannibal would never do this and Will might be so careless if there had been a reason for him to leave suddenly. The thought made a chill run over her. But if they was any trouble then they would have let her know. 

Both Hannibal and Will were still wanted for questioning, given the way they had disappeared back when everyone thought she was dead and there were ever more suspicions about the Chesapeake Ripper. She had skype called the FBI, even spoken with Jack Crawford to let them know she was alive and well. And whilst that meant there was no murder to prosecute, Crawford was rightly suspicious of the whole thing. Hannibal knew he had gone not long after to Florence and did some digging there, no doubt uncovering Pazzi's suspicions of Hannibal's past. 

But it was all conjecture, no real evidence. And now they were in New Zealand and even if Crawford managed to track them down, he would be unlikely to be able to make a strong enough case for extradition.

They would have called her. 

She was sure, they would have had there been any danger. 

Abigail took out her phone nonetheless and tapped out a message as she grabbed her backpack and headed up to her room. 

**~Where are you guys? Everything okay?**

She had stowed her things and got ready for a shower as she waited for a reply. Unable to put it off any longer after the stuffy coach ride, Abigail jumped in the shower. When she came out she wrapped a towel around her, another in her hair, as she picked up her phone and made her way back downstairs to make a snack. 

She opened the reply that had finally arrived from Will as she went down to the kitchen.

**~Are you home? Sorry, we didn't realise you planned to visit. We've booked a few nights away. Back Monday Will we see you then? Also, just to warn you we have a houseguest. Hannibal's brother is staying a while.**

Abigail frowned at the message. She'd maybe heard about Nigel twice the whole time she'd known Hannibal. And then in relation to him being the one who arranged for her fake IDs when they left the US. Florence Byrne. 

"Oof, hello gorgeous," 

The rumbled voice stopped her at the same time as the body she collided with when she entered the kitchen, still reading her phone. Strong hands planted on the top of her arms and they were the only reason she didn't lose her balance. 

She looked up at the man stood in front of her. He was younger than Hannibal but looked worn in some ways. He was rugged and handsome, and whilst she'd always considered Hannibal to be a good looking man, she had never thought of him as more than a father figure. 

So she had to admit the little flutter she felt nearly in the arms of this man who looked enough like, but was very clearly _not_ Hannibal, made her feel a bit weird for a moment. Only a moment, before it gave way to something else. 

“Oh, hi… Nigel I presume.” The words came out irritable, which hadn’t been a specific intent, and was more reflective of how off guard she felt about this slightly younger, messier version of her guardian.

“You must be Florence. Or can I call you Abigail.” It wasn’t a question, and Abi wasn’t sure if she was more annoyed by that, the smirk on the man’s face or the over familiar tone. 

She was half tempted to say he should call her Miss Hobbs, but was sure even after seconds of knowing him, that would open the door to more over familiarity. 

“Abi is fine,” She replied, shrugging off his hands and continuing into the kitchen and immediately to the coffee maker. She wanted to look like she had purpose as she tried to ignore the fact that she was in nothing but a towel, as well as the fact that she could feel Nigel looking her up and down. Could still feel the press of his hands on her..

His appraisal, she was sure, should make her feel weird. But again she felt that flutter and closed her eyes to try and wish it away. 

She made her coffee without another word, knowing he remained in the kitchen, also silent. When she turned with her mug she found he was looking at his phone, leaning against the counter. A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over her. It was nice to know he hadn’t been creeping on her, but part of her demanded to know why he didn’t want to ogle a half naked young woman. Did he think there was something wrong with her? 

Maybe he was just wasn’t straight. Like Hannibal and Will… though she knew both of them had dated women in the past. 

Not that it mattered. She scalded herself for even thinking about it. What did it matter if Nigel Lecter was interested in women or not? 

She restrained the huff that she almost let out and headed out of the kitchen, hearing Nigel mutter after her “I guess I’ll make my own then.”

*

Abigail dressed in some comfy lounge pants and loose t-shirt that were in her drawers, and stretched out on her bed with the print outs of the papers she’d brought home to edit. They were due in a week and she was stressed about them, so coming home for the weekend to go through them felt like a better option than staying in dorms and getting distracted. 

Not that she wasn’t distracted. 

Every now and then she could hear movement somewhere in the house. And whilst hearing Hannibal or Will going about their business wouldn’t have bothered her, in fact she would have barely noticed, it being Nigel seemed to make a difference. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to and why he was there, and whilst she could just message Will and ask, she didn’t want to seem like she wanted to know.

As it was she’d returned to her room wondering if she should have another shower, either to cool down or to… relieve herself. Because there was no denying that when she’d returned from the kitchen she had felt more than a little aroused. Now she was wondering if that would have been a good idea as it had only increased the level of distraction. 

Abi hadn't realised how much time had passed with her reading and rereading sentences over and over, until she could barely see anymore and had to switch on her bedside lamp. 

Perhaps it was that which drew his attention but shortly after there was a light knock at her door and Nigel stood in the doorway. 

"I'm gonna order pizza. Thought I should check if you want anything." There was something in Nigel's tone, like he was trying not to give off how considerate he was being. It felt like he was trying to make her seem like an afterthought even though she didn't get the sense that she was. 

“Um, sure.” She answered, not really sure how to politely say no even though every instinct told her she probably should. “Pepperoni.” 

He nodded and left. She tried once more to get back to her papers, looking down to see that she had highlighted half the page and crossed red pen through a whole chunk she was sure was actually an important part. She huffed and grit her teeth, before realising there was no point in trying to concentrate. 

The way this guy was, so different from anyone she’d ever met before, including Hannibal and Will and all the boys at college, got under her skin so easily. They had barely interacted but there was something about the way he acted aloof and self assured. The way he looked like a damn criminal…

Abigail couldn’t help but think about the times she’d messed about at college. Guys that were less experienced than they boasted and too scared to do anything but treat her gently. 

Fuck. That was it. 

The way his hands had felt on her arms, rough and holding her in place. Abigail bit her lower lip as she felt herself getting a little wet. 

Nigel Lecter would fuck her hard and rough and not apologise for it, and the more certain she became of that thought the more aroused she became. 

“Fuck,” She muttered and got off the bed, piled her papers on the dresser and walked to her door. She didn’t want to be as obvious as to let him hear it close, but she also didn’t want to advertise what she was doing. So she pressed the door as closed as possible without making a sound and then went back to her bed. She settled back into the pillows and bit her lower lip as she slid her hand into her panties, feeling immediately how wet she was and stifling a groan. 

Was this wrong?

It didn’t feel wrong, but she was sure it should as she started to rub circles around her clit whilst imagining what Nigel’s rough hands would feel like. 

It wasn’t like he was much like Hannibal at all really, and she wasn’t related to either of them. Sure he was older than her, but maybe that’s what she needed. Not these college boys who shot their load after two thrusts and didn’t know how to get her off.

She bet Nigel would know how to get her off. 

She let out a groan and started to tease at her clit, sliding her fingers down and into her every now and then, enjoying the sensation as she grazed her g-spot. After a few minutes she moved her free hand to palm at her breast, tweaking a nipple and feeling a shock of pleasure that went down to her very core. 

It was all the more arousing when she pictured Nigel’s hands on her. His mouth. Kissing her and then moving down to suck a nipple into his mouth. 

She arched off the bed and into her fingers as she quickened the pace of her ministrations, imagining Nigel over her, in her. 

“Oh fuck…”

“Hey Florence, food’s here.” Nigel called up from the bottom of the stairs as she moved her fingers faster, in ever decreasing circles. When he didn’t get a reply, he called again, “Abigail!”. 

“Fuck,” The sound of him growling her name made her whole body tighten. She tensed for a moment before she began to shudder as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. Her slick sex clenched around nothing and all she could think about was how empty she felt in that moment. 

And then there were footsteps on the stairs.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Abigail get to know each other...

Abigail woke late the next morning aching. She’d slept at a weird angle, thankful that she’d even slept at all. 

The evening had been awkward as hell. She’d scrambled off her bed and hidden in her ensuite as Nigel came looking for her, saying she’d be down soon. She took a short while to compose herself and wash up, but she was sure he suspected what she’d been up to. 

He had this kind of knowing smirk as he pushed a pizza box towards her. 

They’d taken the pizza into the TV room and sat on the sofa watching M.A.S.H reruns whilst Abigail was torn between thinking how much Hannibal hated her eating in there, and wondering if Nigel would ravage her on the sofa. Which Hannibal might hate even more. 

The whole thing was just agonising. She spent the whole time wondering how long she’d need to stay there before it would be okay to excuse herself. She waited until he was laughing heartily at the television and then took her box out to the kitchen. 

It wasn’t that late, but late enough that she could claim tiredness after travelling over from the university. So she went to bed and lay there trying not to think about Nigel coming into her room and fucking her. 

Which had been almost impossible. 

When she went downstairs in the morning, she was glad to see he wasn’t around. In fact he’d left a note in the kitchen for her, which really he didn’t need to do. 

_Hey Florence  
I’ll be back in the afternoon, try not to miss me _

He’d drawn the kind of winky face that belonged on a stick figure, rather than emoji like she might have drawn. 

Fuck, he really was quite a bit older than her. 

Abigail grabbed a mug of coffee and went back upstairs to throw on some comfy day clothes, before taking her papers out into the garden, determined to work on them. 

*

By the time she heard the movement inside the house, Abigail had managed to finish editing one paper to a standard that she was happy with. Even if it had taken her triple the time that it should. Her brain otherwise engaged, whether she liked it or not.

After a sandwich at lunchtime she’d switched from coffee to some nice wine that Hannibal always had bottles of in the basement refrigerator, hoping that it would have more luck with helping the words flow. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Nigel practically purred at her as he sauntered out to the outdoor dining set and took a seat a little along from her at the large table. He looked out over the garden, taking it in. “Hannibal really did well for himself,” He murmured, not impressed but not jealous either. Just a factual statement. She kinda liked how blunt he was. 

Not wanting to let the internal compliment show, she ignored him and continued to go over her paper. 

“Bit young aren’t you?” He said after a few minutes silence. 

She felt her cheeks burn as she looked up, “What?”

He nodded towards the glass of almost gone wine. 

“I’m twenty five,” She huffed. “I’m a senior… I took a couple of years out to travel with Hannibal and Will.” 

“What are you studying?” Nigel asked as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his top pocket, pulled one out with his mouth and then patted down his shirt and jeans for his lighter. 

Abigail was fixated by the time he sparked the lighter and took the first inhale, releasing the smoke slowly away from her before turning back to her. 

She had never before thought smoking could be so sexy. 

And he must have read that in her face because he smirked and she turned away as she blushed, gritting her teeth again.

“Criminal psychology. I have a paid internship already lined up for after graduation. Apparently being the daughter of a serial killer comes in handy for something.” 

He was quiet for long enough that she had to look back over to him to make sure he was still there. He was, frowning and clearly considering her words as he smoked. He stubbed out the remnants of the cigarette and looked at her. 

“You know that’s not true. You’re not a victim Florence, you’re fucking brave. You’ve taken that bullshit and turned it into something that you can make work for you.”

Abigail blinked, her breath catching in her chest. That was how she saw it too, but she always felt weird saying it. She never wanted it to come across like she was making good on the deaths of the girls her dad had killed. She really wasn’t, but she wasn’t going to be his victim either. She was going to take the best parts of everything Will and Hannibal had taught her and use it all to her advantage. 

She couldn’t help the small smile and Nigel once again smirked back at her. For a moment at least, and then it softened into something much more gentle, making her shudder. 

*

By the evening Abigail had finished her papers, made and eaten pasta, showered and sobered up. Or at least enough that when she took the glass of wine back out to relax on the lounger next to the pool as the sun started to go down, she knew she was going to get buzzed and not completely drunk. It was the perfect way to sit back and enjoy the quiet with her kindle. 

Nigel had been in and around, tinkering with things. She was sure he was doing some handyman sort of work around the place but was hesitant to find him and ask for fear of seeing him doing manual labour with his shirt off. Because then she wasn’t sure she’d be able to hide how much she was lusting after him like a damn teenager. 

“Hey,” His voice broke the sound of the little insects chirping around the place as he dropped down into the lounger next to hers, cool beer in hand. He looked sweaty and dirty and she had to turn back to her book. 

“Hi,” She kept her voice level and tried not to be distracted. 

“Studying?”

“Having a break,” She replied. 

“You want me to go?” 

“No,” She answered too quickly but didn’t look at him. “What you said earlier, about stuff with my dad. I appreciate it.”

He was quiet for a moment and she wondered if she should have curbed the impulse to say something. 

“Just saying it as I see it, gorgeous.” Nigel rumbled. 

There was something dismissive in his tone that made her look at him, seeing something deeper in his eyes. 

“I know when people are hiding things,” She tried to make it sound light, like a tease, but it didn’t come out that way at all. 

He put his beer on the floor next to him and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before he spoke again. 

“Everyone has something in their past, something they have to overcome. Not everyone can make it work for them though, like you’re going to. Like Hannibal has.” Nigel was looking out over the pool. “You said he never really mentioned me.”

It wasn’t a question but she shook her head before realising he wasn’t looking and replied, “Not really. Not until we were leaving America. He said you sorted the passport and stuff. That was it really. I… Will mentioned once about Mischa, not really much. Just that she died and so I never wanted to ask…”

She trailed off as he visibly tensed for a moment before taking another drag. 

“Mischa,” He rolled the name in his mouth. “Haven’t heard her name in years. I don’t really remember her. Didn’t remember either of them really. I was a baby when… Hannibal and I ended up at the orphanage, he ran away. He was a kid, I get it, I don’t have issues over it. He went to Roberto and Murasaki, in Paris. By the time they came looking for me I’d already been moved. Bumped in and out of care around Eastern Europe. Ended up with a nice family in Romania when I was maybe five. Grew up there, fell into some bad shit. By the time I knew my past Roberto and Murasaki were dead, but then Hannibal found me.”

He shrugged. 

“You could have… come to the US…” Abigail offered. 

Nigel let out a chuckle and looked at her. “Do I look like someone Hannibal is going to invite into his life?” 

Abigail wasn't sure he was right, but she had the benefit of knowing Hannibal well enough to know he would have probably welcomed Nigel as much as Nigel would have allowed. But she could also see how someone who didn't know him well might assume these things. 

"Family is important to Hannibal," she offered quietly. "You're here now."

He shook his head, “We stayed in touch. He helped me here and there. But we were never really close. We both took our past and did what we could. Turns out I have my uses though,” He grinned. 

Abigail’s heart ached. She really felt for him. His past was nothing like her own, but she still felt a connection there, both surviving and thriving. 

“And he let me come stay here. Which is nice,” he grinned. “And the unexpected company is good.”

Abigail smiled, and silence fell between them as they looked at each other. It felt like the air was crackling between them, or maybe she was imagining that. 

Maybe not given the way he cleared his throat and looked away. 

She put down her kindle and swung her legs around to sit facing him, knocking his beer over in the process. As they both reached to grab the bottle as it spilled, they practically collided. 

And then she was kissing him. 

She wasn’t even sure what had happened, it had been so quick. One minute they were right next to each other and then she leaned in. Yes, it was definitely her, she realised, that had initiated the kiss. And she didn’t want to pull back.

Nigel groaned into her mouth and then pulled away, putting his hands out to hold her at arm’s reach as the beer continued to spill and wash down into the pool. 

“Don’t you want…” Abigail started, unsure how she was going to end that question. 

"Don't you think this is a bit… I mean, there is more than a passing resemblance between myself and Hannibal, and he's like… your dad or something."

Abi quirked her brow at him, "Two things. First, Hannibal isn't my dad. He's my guardian and he's been amazing, I guess on some level I consider him family, like I would consider a good friend to be family. I certainly don't think of you as some sort of uncle figure if that's what you're worried about."

There was something about Nigel's smirk that made her think she'd made her point.

"Secondly, you're nothing like Hannibal. Beyond the family resemblance, I wouldn't confuse you in anyway with Doctor Lecter."

Nigel huffed at that and quirked a brow, "Sounds a bit elitist, angel."

Abi shrugged, "Just calling it as I see it." Hating herself for the words and tone as she reacted to his rejection. 

He smirked all the more and shook his head slightly.

Maybe he was right and that was kind of shitty of her, but she had really just tried to get a rise out of him and even with his comment it didn't seem to have really worked. 

Nigel leaned in and kissed her, a gentle press of his lips to hers. 

“I need a shower and sleep,” He murumued against her mouth before he reached down and picked up the bottle before standing and heading back towards the house, “Sleep well, gorgeous.”

Abigail watched him go, throbbing with need.


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally everyone is willing and wanting...

Abigail slept late. 

She woke with a groan, feeling exhausted and pretty much like an idiot. She’d practically thrown herself at Nigel. And in the cold light of day she was realising how foolish she must look to him. 

She felt foolish. 

Didn't help that she’d tossed and turned late into the night. Eventually she'd given up on sleep and fingered herself until she came hard, biting her lip so she wouldn’t scream Nigel’s name. 

Yeah, he was good looking, and had a sort of way about him that she found attractive. But really this lust came from the way she thought he might be with her. The way she’d imagined that he would have ravaged her there and then on the lounger last night. 

But he hadn’t. 

And after getting to know him better, after the things he’d said about his childhood, she felt all the more like an idiot. 

So the first thing she did when she got down to the kitchen and found him there eating cereal even though it was well after noon, was apologise. She stood there in her shortie pyjamas, looking like hell and not giving a shit.

“Hey, so, I feel like I might have been a bit rude the last couple of days. And what I did last night… I was out of line kissing you. You were right to reject me.”

Nigel was watching her as she spoke and then recoiled slightly as she finished, raising a brow at her. 

“Rejected? I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Nigel stood up from the kitchen stool and moved towards her. Predatory.

Her heart was suddenly pounding and she went almost completely pliant as Nigel slipped his hand around her waist. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling back a little to speak. 

“I just didn’t want to fuck around when we’d both been drinking,” He nuzzled against her mouth and she opened to him, letting his tongue slide into her mouth as she pulled her arms up around his neck. He pulled back enough to look at her, “I want to know you want it.” 

Abigail moaned and nodded, “I want it. I want you… Fuck, I really want you.”

Nigel chuckled and moved his hands to her hips, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter and settling between her legs. 

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you, gorgeous? College boys not doing it for you?” He muttered the words against her throat as he mouthed there. His fingers played along the bottom of her pyjama top and then started to tug it up. She lifted her arms and let it be pulled off. 

The action swept up her hair, which then fell back in one fluid motion, cascading like water over her shoulders and partially covering her now exposed breasts. 

Nigel made an appreciative humming noise as he dropped her top to the floor and delicately brushed her hair back, moving his hands to gently palm her breasts before leaning down and flicking his tongue over her right nipple. 

He wasn’t wrong! In less than a minute he’d done more to get her off than all of the college boys she’d been with added together. 

“They are inexperienced and selfish,” She only just managed to get the words out before gasping as he slipped his fingers up the inside of the leg of her shorts, immediately sliding them between her slick folds and grazing her clit. 

Abigail groaned and fell back onto her elbows as she spread her legs wider. 

“They don’t know how to fuck me hard,” She moaned.

Nigel chuckled and moved forward to suck her right nipple into his mouth, left hand tweaking the other nipple, as his right hand found its way inside the leg of her shorts and then into her, slowly fucking her. 

“Is that how you want it?” Nigel growled against her. 

“Is that… bad?” Abigail was suddenly nervous that she was being off-putting, maybe crude. 

“For knowing what you want? Fuck no,” She felt Nigel grin against her before he pulled out his fingers and sucked on them, his mouth then moving down to her crotch. He put his face between her legs and mouthed at her dampening shorts, giving just enough stimulation that she wanted more. 

“Fuck me…” She was breathless as she pleaded. 

Nigel stepped back from her and tugged at her shorts, she lifted her hips as he pulled them down. The way he hungrily looked at every inch of her as she was revealed, was one of the most erotic experiences of her life. 

He moved forward again, parting her legs as he went and then lowering himself to run his tongue over her. She shuddered as he did, all the more when he lingered long enough to suck on her clit. 

She couldn’t help but let her legs spring closed, trapping his head, as she groaned.

“Holy shit!”

Nigel chuckled in response, pulling back and wiping his mouth before slipping two fingers back inside her, “No one ever gone down on you before?”

She nodded as he finger fucked her, slow but deep. 

“Yeah, not like this though…”

Nigel grinned and kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue. It felt slightly scandalous, then she inwardly scalded herself for such a juvenile reaction. 

Nigel wasn’t just one of the college boys. 

“Mmm, fuck me…” She groaned again. 

The hungry look in his eyes made her think he was going to unbutton his trousers and thrust into here there and then. And maybe he considered it, but then he pulled her forward, his hands under her ass holding her close as she clung to him. He lifted her from the counter and started out of the kitchen, softly humming his enjoyment as she nuzzled at his throat. 

He started down one hallway, then the next. To the ground floor guest suite on the side of the house, Abigail realised. Made sense he was staying there. It felt like an age before Nigel was pushing his door open and moving through the small living space and into the bedroom. 

The bed was roughly made and Abigail wouldn't have cared about the state of it in the least either way, as Nigel dropped her down onto it. She bounced ever so slightly and then Nigel was crawling over her. 

He palmed at her crotch and murmured just above her breasts, "Mmm so wet for me," before leaning in and sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

She arched and whimpered and his responding hum vibrated through her most sensitive parts. 

"Please…" She moaned.

"All good things, darling." Nigel practically growled, his fingers trailing softly over her thighs before partying them. 

"Good enough to fucking eat," Nigel rumbled the words as his hands snaked up her legs and pressed her thighs apart. He lowered himself between them, nuzzling at her clit for a moment before licking and sucking lower and pushing his tongue inside her. 

She moaned and arched, definitely none of the college boys had been like this. 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pressing two hard and fast in and out of her as he went back to nuzzling and sucking at her clit. When she started to tremble, her climax approaching, he slowed his fingers and started lightly circling her clit with his tongue. She felt her climax recede slightly. For a minute at least. Or maybe it was longer? Or shorter? 

Then he was at it agan, sucking and licking her as his fingers moved faster, fucking hard into her, the wet noise of it obscene. She was already a moaning mess, her own hands up in her hair as she stretched back onto the bed. His fingers found the bundle of pleasure within her that no one other than herself had before. He pressed his fingers against her g-spot, quickening the pace until she moved her hands to his shoulders. Clutching so hard her nails were digging in, drawing blood, though he gave no sign of acknowledgement and he continued to take her apart until she was shuddering and coming harder than she ever had before.

"Fuck…" She cried out, a slightly higher pitch than expected, her fingers digging in once more before releasing him. She relaxed, pliant, onto the bed. 

Nigel pulled his fingers out and pressed them to her lips as she panted, shaking slightly. She couldn't help but return his grin as she sucked her own esssense from his fingers. She took hold of his hand and made a point of filating his fingers, enjoying watching his grin widen. 

"Keep that up and I'm going to come in my pants," He warned her jovially. She couldn't help but moan at the idea of having that effect on someone. She released his fingers with an audible pop as he drew his hand back.

"You still want me to fuck you, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, voice rough with desire. 

"Worried you've worn me out? I do have stamina you know." Abigail teased back. 

"Glad to hear it," Nigel rumbled the words and leaned down to kiss her again, his lips still wet with her. 

She moaned and couldn't help but reach down and start to palm him through his trousers. He was rock hard, and big. The few guys she'd been with had been of varying sizes and definitely it had been their skill that mattered more so than size. But the thought of taking a large cock after having already been fucked loose by his fingers, sounded pretty amazing, especially and specifically Nigel's, given that he'd already proved to be a fantastic lover.

Nigel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing a condom from inside and throwing the little packet onto the bed before standing up. He put his wallet away before starting to undress. It wasn't deliberately slow and seductive, but she felt there was a tease to it. The way he looked at her as he drew out pulling undershirt off was more taunting than anything. 

She rolled her eyes and picked up the unused pillow next to her and threw it at him. 

He laughed, catching it and dropping it to the floor as before undoing his trousers and pulling them and his underwear off. 

"Not bad for an older man," Abigail teased, looking over his naked form, her gaze ending on his bobbing cock. 

"All cocky now you know my dick is interested, huh?" Nigel replied, a defiant stance that did nothing to hide that interest one little bit. "I can always fuck off with my older, wiser cock if you'd prefer darling."

He gave said cock a few languid strokes that made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. All the same, she was enjoying this and wanted to tease more, but was too distracted to be honest. She'd never been with anyone with an uncut cock before now and couldn't tear her eyes away. 

It was with little effort that she sat and moved across the bed to reach out to him. Maybe he read her well, because he smirked and moved closer until he was in reach. So Abigail reached. 

She took his cock in hand and stroked back, easing his foreskin back to press her tongue against his slit, He groaned and ran a gentle hand into her hair, encouragement and a sign of his pleasure. She moved her hand forward again, pulling his foreskin back over his glans and sucking the end of him into her mouth, pulling off and then sliding on again, this time pushing his foreskin back with her mouth. 

All completely experimental and somewhat selfish really, she took her time exploring this novelty. Not that he clearly minded, as he started to groan and tighten his fingers in her hair, though he didn't grip her in place, didn't command how she was going to do this. 

She smiled and licked at him like a lollipop as she stroked up and down before pulling his foreskin up again to nuzzle and nibble at it. She pushed her tongue into the opening and against his slit once more.

"Fuck," He said sharply, this time gripping her hair and pulling it back, not enough to hurt and more as an automatic reaction. "Keep doing that and I'm going to come before I even get inside you darling."

Abigail grinned, unable to hide how pleased she was with herself as she released him and moved back on the bed, resting back against the one remaining pillow.

"Can't have that," She smirked. She moved one leg, bending it at the knee and letting it fall slightly. Effectively opening herself to him enough to tease but not enough to seem obscene.

"Fucking gorgeous," Nigel groaned, stroking his cock twice before letting it slip from his hand and bounce in place. 

He prowled forward, crawling on the bed until his lips met the inside of her knee and kissed down to her thigh, spreading her.

Abigail felt the little jab of foil beneath her and pulled the condom packet from under her ass and passed it to Nigel. He grinned, his predatory teeth on display as he ripped the packet open with them. It took him only a few practiced moments to roll the rubber on, before moving over her and capturing her lips. 

Abigail let her legs fall completely open with a moan as he slotted between them, his cock pressing against the crease of her leg. 

He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily at her throat, before moving down. He brought his hands up at the same time, taking his weight on his legs as he massaged Abigail’s breasts then licked at her nipples. 

She shuddered and moaned, feeling an electric zing from the sensation, right down to her crotch and making her all the wetter. Not that she had doubted it for one minute, but she was now completely certain that coming again wouldn’t be a problem. 

Nigel moved his hands away, holding his weight as he lined up his cock. He pushed slowly into her as he lowered his lips to her right nipple and sucked it into his mouth in the same moment. 

Abigail couldn’t help but cry out at the over sensitivity and arch against him, which only resulted in taking him deeper inside. Her cry turned into a moan and she moved her hands up around him, digging her fingernails into his back as though holding on for dear life. 

“Gorgeous tits, darling.” He muttered against her flesh as he moved across to the left nipple, sucking on that one as he circled his hips. 

Abigail felt strung out with the teasing, like a cord pulled tight and about to snap as every nerve ending called for release. Adding the dirty talk, as basic as it probably was for Nigel, only served to make Abigail throb all the more. 

“Please…” The word came out, quite unintentionally, as a whine, which made Nigel chuckle. 

“Fuck, you really need someone to take care of you huh?” She could feel Nigel grinning against her skin. 

He moved his mouth back up to hers, kissing her slow and deep as he started to thrust. 

He set a steady pace, but teasingly slow. The feeling of him sliding so far out and back in again was so good that everything was tingling. She could imagine coming like this, having Nigel just move inside her gently and lovingly. And she was sure he would do that if she asked.

But she wasn’t going to. Not just because she really did want to be fucked hard, but also because this connection that seemed to have grown between them over the last day or so, didn’t feel temporary. She couldn’t say that there was a relationship in their future, but she couldn’t say for sure that there wasn’t either. She could however say that she was sure this wouldn’t be the only time they’d sleep together. 

Whether in a few days, or weeks, or months, she was sure there would come a time when she and Nigel would do this again. And again. 

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Abigail’s taunt came out rougher than she had meant, but Nigel chuckled all the same, grunting as he did so. 

He stopped for a moment and then repositioned ever so slightly, pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna make you come all over my cock, darling.” Nigel growled at her as his hands went to her hips and held her in place. He sat back, her hips being forced to rise as he did, looking down at her as he started to move. 

It was still a slow pace at first, though deep. As deep as he could go. 

And then he tightened his hold on her hips and began to move her, pulling her back onto his cock so that their bodies were coming together. The faster he began to thrust, the louder and wetter the sound of them slapping together. 

“Oh fuck…” Abigail could barely catch her breath as her body was rocked back and forth on the rucking bedsheets. 

“You feel so good, darling. Never met a pussy that could be so tight and wet at the same time. Fucking delicious.” Nigel growled out the words and Abigail could only whimper in response and clench around him slightly. 

That had him moaning and fucking into her harder. 

His hair and forehead were dampening with sweat as he released her hips and moved forward. He repositioned her leg from his shoulder down to his hip, pulling the other up as well as he lowered himself to her. His weight pressed against her and she hooked her ankles together, as he panted against her neck and began thrusting again. 

It was hard and fast and deep. Her whole body felt like a live wire, all the more so now that she could feel him grazing her clit and grinding against her g-spot. He really did know what he was doing.

She lay back and panted, letting him use her to fuck into, enjoying the feel of it. It was exactly what she wanted. What she _needed_. A distraction and a release. Good sex without having to do the majority of the work.

And then maybe she could finish her damn papers!

With every thrust Nigel brought her closer to the edge of something that she could already feel building under her skin.

“Oh fuck,” She gasped for breath, her eyes squeezing shut and every muscle tensing as she dug her nails into Nigel’s flesh. “Fuck, fuck… Ohhhhhhh fuuuuucccck.” She let out a long groan as her orgasm tore through her, making her body shudder and everything tighten. She could feel Nigel’s cock as she clenched around him, still moving within her, almost to the point of pain as he fucked her through her climax.

“Fuck, oh god.” She muttered, shaking, “I want you to come really deep inside me.” 

Nigel grunted and her hands moved to his ass, clutching at it and holding him close, trying to pull him deeper as she continued to practically convulse. 

“Fuck, gorgeous. So fucking tight for me,” He groaned and then she felt his hips stutter and falter. He pushed deep into her a few more times, grunting as he did so, a longer, deeper noise made clear that he'd come. 

He collapsed on top of her, still inside her and panting. Both trying to catch their breath, though Abigail barely able to under his weight. He shifted slightly as he realised and muttered next to her ear, “Got it as fucking deep as I could darling.”

“Thanks,” Abigail chuckled and buried her face against him, trying not to blush now that reality was seeping in. 

**Monday Morning**

Abigail enjoyed the sensation of waking with Nigel against her. Definitely something she’d never experienced before. She’d never let boys stay over - none of them had been worth the potential trouble it would bring from the dorm management. 

She woke up early and feeling refreshed. And also motivated. 

She retrieved her clothes from the kitchen then went up to her room and grabbed her papers, bringing them back down and getting to work at the breakfast bar.

She was on her second coffee, bagel half eaten, when Nigel emerged from his room in just his boxer shorts, looking well and truly fucked. She couldn’t hide the smile at having been responsible. After fucking, they’d kissed and teased until he was hard again and then she’d sucked his cock properly and swallowed down everything he had. They were still making out softly when they fell asleep. 

“Morning,” his voice was gravly and he leaned in and kissed her cheek, smelling like toothpaste. 

She smiled and hummed her pleasure as he moved behind her, slipping his hands around her waist, one immediately playing with the hem of her shorts. 

“What time are you leaving today? I feel like I should have the opportunity to take you apart real slow and see just how much older and wiser I am.” Nigel growled against her ear and then sucked on her earlobe. 

Abigail sighed, her eyes rolling with pleasure as she pushed back against his hardening cock. 

“My train is early this afternoon, if I pack now to save time we-”

Abigail stopped short as they heard the front door being unlocked and opened, the sound of Will’s two dogs scampering into the house.

“Anyone home?” Will called through the house. 

Abigail sat bolt upright and Nigel was suddenly gone, having practically jumped a pace back. 

“Another time then darling,” he chuckled and kissed her cheek. She thought he was going to leave it at that, but then he whispered into her ear, “Leave your number for me if you want me to come for a college visit sometime.”

It sounded like a dare but the look on his face as he pulled away said that it wasn’t. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but she wanted it. She gave a curt nod, and then he was gone back down the hallway a moment before Will and Hannibal walked into the kitchen. 

“We caught you!” Will said happily. 

“What?” Abigail’s blood ran cold for a moment, “Oh, yeah, I don’t leave for another few hours.”

“Then let’s treat you to brunch.” Hannibal smiled fondly at her. “Is Nigel here?”

“Nigel? Um, no… I think he’s still in his room. Haven’t really seen much of him the whole weekend.” She shrugged and collected her papers up, took one last gulp of coffee and high tailed it up the stairs for a much needed shower.


End file.
